


Wish I was Him

by LunaIssabella



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Baffy, Sweet jelousy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Lo que no daría [...]
Kudos: 5





	Wish I was Him

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se supone que debía ir primero que ''Fan#1'' porque la idea surgió para sacudirme el bloqueo pero... bueno, las cosas no salen como un lo planea ¿no?
> 
> Con cariño para mi beta

**Wish I was Him**

Bugs sube a su habitación con rapidez que es lo que se le está quedando antes de ir con Daffy al cine. La idea había sido suya pues, dado que ahora tenía que compartir casa con el pato, le pareció una buena actividad para fortalecer la amistad que, al menos de su parte, existe entre los dos; toma su billetera y sale para luego bajar las escaleras buscando en su celular que película podrían ver.

Alza la vista al oír a Daffy reír y ladea la cabeza notando que Marvin el marciano está en su sala de estar, ¿en qué momento había llegado? Está seguro de que no había durado más de un minuto en la habitación.

—Hey, Marvin, ¿qué hay de nuevo viejo? —saluda acercándose a él para estrechar su mano.

—Hola Bugs, nada realmente Daffy me llamó para que fuéramos a ver una película.

Las palabras del marciano le sorprenden enormemente, ¿Daffy iba a salir con Marvin? ¿Acaso no había…?

—Nos vemos Bugs —Marvin se despide agitando su mano siendo arrastrado por Daffy que hace un gesto de despedida sin prestarle atención comentando algo que hicieron la semana pasada.

Bugs solo los ve partir sin saber que hacer o decir, sintiendo su pecho requemar en un conocido sentimiento de sana envidia. Vamos, ¿qué esperaba de parte de Daffy? El pato no lo consideraba su amigo de la misma forma en que él si lo hacía, mucho menos lo consideraba tan cercano como aparentemente lo es Marvin; diablos, hasta Porky parecía ser más cercano a Daffy que él y eso le sabe mal.

¿Qué tenía Marvin, su aparente mejor amigo, que él no tuviera para ser llamado amigo por Daffy? No se había detenido a pensar en ese sentimiento que le embarga siempre que ve a su compañero de casa con el marciano, pero en ese instante todo encaja; siente sus ojos arder cuando las lágrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas rodando de sus bigotes al suelo. Lo que no daría por ser Marvin en ese momento, piensa al verlo hacer a Daffy reír a carcajadas mientras se suben al auto-carro de desfile del pato para marcharse mientras la puerta termina de cerrarse.

Lo que no daría por ser así de cercano al pato, piensa sentándose en el sofá con amarga resignación; por ahora no le queda nada más que estar feliz porque Daffy tenía a alguien cercano que parecía hacerlo feliz. Lastima que ese alguien no es él.


End file.
